dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Van Zant
|Race= Earthling |Gender=Male |Date of birth= |Date of death= May 8, Age 774 |Occupation= Sniper |FamConnect= }} is a madman character unnamed in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, but named in the anime Dragon Ball Z. In the Japanese version and the manga, Smitty refers to him as "young master," implying that Van Zant is from a wealthy family and that Smitty is his butler and/or servant. Appearance Personality Van Zant is a deranged gunman who enjoys killing people (apparently, with the rationale that since it is "the end of the world", he wants to go out with a bang). Biography ''Dragon Ball Z'' Majin Buu Saga Van Zant is first seen mercilessly shooting an elderly lady and then, after much convincing, he gets his friend Smitty to shoot her husband. After killing many innocents, Smitty and Van Zant decided to go to Majin Buu's house to try and kill Majin Buu, so he could kill more people (which is ironic, as his excuse for killing people in the first place was because he figured that Buu would be destroying the Earth). Van Zant and Smitty spot Mr. Satan, the famous world champion at Buu's house, which greatly surprises them. Van Zant shoots Bee, Majin Buu's puppy dog, then he and Smitty blow up Buu's house using Rocket Launchers. In anger, Mr. Satan then pummels both Van Zant and Smitty. Van Zant later returns for revenge and shoots Mr. Satan. Though both Bee and Satan survive, Majin Buu becomes very angry, causing Evil Buu to appear from the steam coming out of his head. The first thing Evil Buu does is to vaporize Van Zant, who shoots him, into nothingness using his Guilty Flash. Power Van Zant is a normal human who relies primarily on firearms. As a result, he is physically weak compared to a trained martial artist like Mr. Satan who though outclassed by the Z Fighters is strong enough to disarm Van Zant and give a well deserved beating, though Van Zant does later injure the Champion by shooting him, which only angers Buu. However even with his weapons he is no match for the likes of Majin Buu or the Z Fighters as Evil Buu is able to kill him effortlessly. Weapons and vehicles *'Gun' – Van Zant's gun is based on the Czech CZ-75. Used to shoot Mr. Satan. *'Rocket Launcher' – A weapon that he and Smitty use to blow Majin Buu's house up. *'Sniper rifle' – A weapon based on the H&K PSG-1. Used to shoot an elderly lady. *'Hovercar' – A sport model hovercar. The rear boot is large enough to hold multiple weapons. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Nobuhiko Kazama (DBZ), Yūsuke Numata (DB Kai) *English: **Ocean Group dubs: Michael Dobson **Funimation dub: Mark Orvik Battles *Van Zant and Smitty vs. Mr. Satan Trivia *In the Ocean Group dubs and Funimation dub versions, he has a very strong Cockney accent. *One of the members of the Toad Warriors resembles Van Zant's appearance. Also, General White's redesign for Dragon Ball: The Path to Power bears some resemblance to Van Zant, albeit with dark hair and a longer nose. *Due to his pure evil nature and role in creating Evil Buu who absorbed Good Buu creating the more dangerous Super Buu, he was presumably among the evil people not revived by Porunga and was likely sentenced to spend eternity in Hell by King Yemma given the evil nature of his actions as well as taking into account his role in the creation of Super Buu and the destruction the evil Majin caused, as were it not for Van Zant's actions, Majin Buu would have likely stopped killing. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Assassins Category:Bandits/Criminals Category:Gangsters Category:Gun Users Category:Earthlings Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters